smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Greedy Smurf (LD Stories)
Greedy Smurf is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character within The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Greedy is the Village Chef and is in charge of preparing every Smurf's meals on a daily basis. While he tends to eat more than his fair share and even hoards some goodies all to himself, he has displayed a much stronger sense of generosity by concerning himself with every Smurf's health. He has said on multiple occasions, "I love eating almost as much as I love watching others eat." He knows that without his services, the village would risk perishing from a lack of nutritious and delicious meals. In "Greedy Goes on Strike," every Smurf started taking his hard work for granted, he decided to venture someplace where he would be appreciated. In time, the Smurfs apologized and begged him to come home, so he returned to the village with help from his new friend, Prince Pyro. Negative Aspects With his voracious appetite, he has struggled to maintain a healthy weight from a young age. He remembers being teased as a Smurfling when he could not play Smurfball as efficiently as the others due to his extra weight. Although the teasing has just about ended by adulthood, the memories serve as a reminder to keep himself in check. In "Gormandizing Greedy," he hit his heaviest scale marker and was forced to go on a diet, but would snack behind every Smurfs' back. This nearly led to his demise after Gargamel caught him and considered fattening him up to later eat. The thought of such a terrifying ordeal made him realize how much his fellow Smurfs cared about him to be so tough with his weight management. Cooking Classes Should some Smurf request cooking lessons, he is all too happy to oblige. He holds sessions in the Smurf Village Schoolhouse if more than several Smurfs wish to learn a particular dish. He has become one of the most popular teachers because, at the end of each class session, he and his students "have their cake and eat it, too!" Relationship with Smurfette He first meets Smurfette in "The Smurfette." Like the majority of his fellow Smurfs, Greedy developed a crush on her after she was transformed by the True Blue Spell. He made food in her image, cooked more of her favorite dishes, and even offered her a lifetime of "delicious Smurfiness" when asking her to marry him. After she informed everyone that she felt too young to marry, he has taken a step back. Regardless, he still enjoys her company and friendship, and some romantic attraction tends to resurface with the coming of Spring each year. Season 2 Pending... Season 1 Episodes Greedy is seen throughout Season 1 usually serving as a strong supporting character. *'Smurfs in the City' (Ep. 1) -- Pending... *'Home, Smurfy Home' (Ep. 2) -- Pending... *'Lost Tales of the Forest' (Ep. 3) -- Pending... *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Tripped Up' (Ep. 5) -- He is one of the background Smurfs when Ripple visits the village. *'Peewit's Smurfy Creation' (Ep. 6) -- He is one of the background Smurfs when Peewit brings Moxette to the village. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 8) -- He is a background character turned into a goblin upon Mystico's second release, but is restored by the end. *'Moxette's Survival Test' (Ep. 9) -- Pending... *'Beautiful Beast' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *''The Goblin's Admiration'' (Ep. 11) -- He is mentioned only in the end of Part 1, in which his bed was high-jacked by Mystico. *'Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love' (Ep. 16) -- He makes a brief appearance when Clumsy gives him the Smurfberries he was waiting to receive from the Smurfs picking berries in the beginning. *'Kiddie Crushes' (Ep. 17) -- He is one of the background character seen while Peewit and Denisa are visiting the village. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He is one of the supporting characters who is happy to make friends with Falla when Johan introduces her to the Smurfs. He later helps his fellow Smurfs try to thwart Gargamel when they discover his plot to break up the newly formed heroic trio. He shares the disheartenment when Johan is stolen for the side of Evil. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette He first meets Moxette in "Peewit's Smurfy Creation." Season 1 When she is brought into the village by Johan and Peewit, he is upset because her first comment to him pertains to his weight. After being recreated with the True Blue Spell, though, she apologizes and he forgives her over the first meal she enjoys with everyone. He grows fond of her for her hearty appetite, which he recognizes is a trait shared with her creator. Season 2 Early into Season 2, Greedy begins to quietly express romantic attraction towards her following more bonding times. Moxette takes a more active interest in learning to cook, so they can be seen having private lessons in his kitchen in certain episodes: the most prominent instance is in Crestfallen Christmas where they invent a new form of spicy cookie that they call "ginger snaps." Season 2 Episodes Greedy is set to remain a supporting character throughout Season 2. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- He is a supporting character seen delivering food to Moxette's house when she does not appear in the Dining Hall at dinner and breakfast. *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- He is a supporting character seen mostly in the beginning, in which he draws the crowd for dinner that Gargamel is able to capture. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Clockette's Upgrades' (Ep. 5) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Skipping Stones' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 15) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- He and Moxette have a private cooking lesson at his house where they create a new cookie called "ginger snaps." He is seen throughout the remainder of the story serving hot cocoa and eggnog to his fellow Smurfs or participating in the Gift Exchange. *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 19) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 23) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Top Prankster: Brains Versus Moxie' (Ep. 30) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 32) -- Pending... *'Poet's Imaginarium Experience' (Ep. 33) -- Pending... *'Return of the Weresmurf' (Ep. 36) -- He makes a cameo at the end of the episode when Papa Smurf and Brainy are leading Moxette and Smurfette home through the village. *'Brainy's Essential Discovery' (Ep. 37) -- He has a minor role in Brainy's Imaginarium setting, appearing only in the beginning of Part 2 teaching "Bernadette" how to bake morning muffins. *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance He is easily identified from the crowd by wearing a chef hat and white napkin tied around his neck. He also sports the generic white trousers and seems to be a bit heavier than his fellow Smurfs. Voice Actor(s) In the cartoon show, he was voiced by Hamilton Camp. A latter would be B.J. Novak, who voiced Baker Smurf in the 2011 Smurfs film and it's 2013 sequel. Trivia *He is an amalgamation of his own design along with Baker, Nabby, and Chef Smurfs from the comic books. *He is allergic to pollen. *Greedy has been invited to parties held by other Smurfs where the food provided isn't catered by him, which may suggest that he isn't the only Smurf in the village who can cook or bake. This is especially evident from the episode, "Greedy's Magic Porridge Pot," which featured every Smurf making their own favorite dish for the Feast of Plenty. *His Zodiac sign is on the cusp of Capricorn and Aquarius, and his birthday is January 19th. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Constant eaters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Sensitive characters Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:LD Season 2 characters